Le bonheur est éphémère
by Franny Moon
Summary: Syaoran songe à quel point son bonheur avec Sakura est fragile...La suite est en ligne... maintenant je crois que je peux dire que c'est un drame... Je VEUX savoir ce que vous pensez... je vous en prie!!!!
1. Le bonheur est éphémère

Disclaimer :Je ne possède pas Card Captor Sakura, son histoire et ses personnages. Ils appartiennent à Clamp alors s'il-vous plait, pas de poursuites!  
  
Mais ce fanfic m'appartient à moi, ***Fannie Lune*** ou Franny Moon ,de mon nom de plume anglais, alors si vous voulez l'utiliser, vous devez me demander!  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire, voilà mes adresses : vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com, sakura-19@caramail.com, petitelune_19@caramail.com.  
  
C'est mon sixième fanfic!! Mon cinquième one-shot!!  
  
Désolée du fond de mon c?ur pour les erreurs...  
  
Lisez et reviewez, j'espère que vous aimerez...  
  
Le bonheur est éphémère (version française de « happiness never last long « )  
  
  
  
J'étais avec elle, heureux, comme toujours. Elle savait tout comme moi que c'était peut-être un très faible bonheur, même si nous le voulions aussi dur que le roc. Mais nous voulions simplement être heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Son étreinte était chaude, tout comme sa douce peau.  
  
- Serre-moi... serre-moi fort, dis-je.  
  
Elle resserra son étreinte, ne voulant jamais laisser mon c?ur, mon esprit, mon âme ou moi s'en aller.  
  
-Ne me laisse pas, dit-elle désespérément.  
  
-Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille... murmurais-je, ma tête reposant sur son c?ur.  
  
Les battements de son c?ur étaient en quelques sortes réconfortants d'une manière très spécial qui me faisait souhaiter de toujours être à ses côtés pour me battre pour son bien à jamais.  
  
De l'Amour.  
  
C'était de l'Amour pure et simple.  
  
Mais le bonheur n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez garder pour vous trop longtemps...  
  
Il y avait toujours le cruel destin pour vous le voler avec ses secs et froids longs doigts.  
  
Et à cause de ce cruel destin, je sais que beaucoup de larmes tomberont.  
  
Trop de larmes.  
  
Mais en ce moment préçis, je ne voulais pas penser à cela... Et je suis certain qu'elle ne le voulait pas non plus.  
  
Elle déplaça sa tête entre mon épaule et mon cou.  
  
-Tu es si chaud, frissonna-t-elle de plaisir.  
  
J'agrippai les vêtement dans son dos pour la rapprocher de moi.  
  
Son corps attirais le miens. Elle me rendait fou. Je voulais être elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit moi. Qu'elle soit mienne.  
  
-Sakura, murmurais-je fiévreusement.  
  
Deux corps frissonnaient fiévreusement dans un petit sofa.  
  
C'était pure. C'était de l'Amour.  
  
Mais le bonheur est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez garder trop longtemps. Le bonheur est éphémère...  
  
Avons nous vraiment l'air d'y attacher la moindre importance? Dans ce moment précis, nous ne voulions pas y penser. Dans ce moment précis, nous voulions simplement penser à nous.  
  
Pure perfection. De l'Amour.  
  
N'est-ce pas la même belle chose?  
  
-Je t'aime, dit-elle dans mon oreille.  
  
La réalisation de ce fait amena des larmes dans mes yeux. Elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait vraiment. Je me sentais... complet.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
  
-Pour vrai?  
  
-De vrai ,de vrai.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Elle resserra encore son étreinte en respirant bruyamment. Pour combien de temps serions-nous heureux? Pour combien de temps le destin nous permettrait-il d'être heureux?  
  
Quand vous écoutez une chanson et que soudainement vous vous mettez à pleurer... à cause de l'harmonie parfaite entre une douce mélodie et des paroles très touchantes. C'est un sentiment incroyablement fort n'est-ce pas?  
  
Avec Sakura, c'était plus fort... très passionné. Comme si chaque seconde était la dernière... C'était vrai en quelque sorte...  
  
Nous étions heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la prochaine attaque magique, jusqu'au prochain téléphone d'Eriol...  
  
Je soupirai.  
  
Soudainement, le téléphone sonna, je le pris.  
  
-Xiaolang, c'est ta mère.  
  
Le bonheur est éphémère... 


	2. Le bonheur est éphémère 2La suite qui ne...

Disclaimer : Card captor Sakura n'est pas a moi, et peu importe combien de fois je le mettrai sur ma liste de cadeau de Noël, jamais le père Noël ne le mettra sous mon sapin compris? Non, non, même pas pour quelques biscuits et un grand verre de lait T_T  
  
Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu « Le bonheur est éphémère »! Et quelqu'un de très spécial m'a demandé une suite! Comme j'avais une idée, je n'ai pas pu le lui refuser. Cette suite est pour toi Lynk, (visitez son blog, il est très marrant www.angelynk.t2u.com )merci de m'avoir rassurée un soir lorsque je croyais que personne ne lisait ce que j'écrivais! J'espère que tout le monde aimera cette suite... mais attention, quand j'écris une suite à un fanfic qui était sensé être un one-shot, la suite n'est jamais exactement ce qu'on espère qu'elle soit (là je fais référence à « À travers la mort » -_-' ... tout ça pour dire que vous lisez à vos risques et périls!  
  
Et maintenant quelques infos à propos du fic... la première partie était au point de vue de Syaoran, mais celle-ci est différente... Elle décrit la discussion de Syaoran et sa mère au point de vue de Sakura qui n'entend que ce que dit Syaoran... alors ce qui est entre « » sont les pensées de Sakura, ce qui n'est pas en « » sont les action décrites au point de vue de Sakura. Vous êtes mélangé? Je suis désolée... mais en lisant vous verrez que ce n'est pas compliqué du tout!  
  
Pour m'écrire : sakura-19@caramail.com petitelune_19@caramail.com vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com  
  
Passez par ma bio si vous ne connaissez pas mes autres histoires! ;)  
  
Merci du fond du c?ur, Franny Moon ou Fannie Lune  
  
Le bonheur est éphémère 2  
  
-Mère! S'exclama-t-il.  
  
« Sa mère... sa mère l'a appelé... ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Ielan Li, elle est femme très forte et très courageuse, mais... »  
  
-Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas faire ça! Dit-il.  
  
« ...mais chaque fois qu'elle appelle... »  
  
-Mère... non...  
  
Sa voix brisait le c?ur de Sakura...  
  
« ... elle le fait pour annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles... vraiment, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour elle, mais... »  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger! Je suis assez âgé pour prendre mes propres décisions! Cria-t-il avec colère.  
  
«... mais elle détruit toujours les rares sourires que je réussis à mettre sur son beau visage... »  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ils commencèrent à se mouiller...  
  
-Je...je ne veux pas... mère... s'il-vous plait... , murmura-t-il, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant.  
  
« Que veut-elle cette fois? Pourquoi ne peut-elle nous laisser être? J'ai peur... pourquoi semble-t-il si... désespéré... »  
  
-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire? Dit-il, le souffle court.  
  
« Que lui demande-t-elle de faire pour le clan? Je comprends que le clan Li soit sa destiné, mais... mais je l'aime tant! Il n'y a rien dans ma vie sans lui! Il est une partie te tous mes bon moments... Il m'a sauvée tant de fois...Il m'a si souvent donné des moments de bonheur comme celui que nous vivions il y a à peine cinq minutes... Je... je ne veux pas vivre sans lui! »  
  
-Demain!?! Cria-t-il. Mais je...  
  
« Quoi? Quoi demain? Syaoran... regarde-moi... vois-tu la peur dans mes yeux? Vois-tu les larmes sur mes joues? »  
  
-Oui... c...c'est clair...  
  
« Pourquoi son visage semble dire : C'est totalement injuste! Pourquoi son visage ne peut-il dire que tout va bien... que tout ira bien... Que se passe-t-il Syaoran? »  
  
-Parfaitement... oui mère... au revoir...  
  
Il raccrocha enfin et soupira tristement. Il me regarda et vit mon visage plein d'inquiétude et de larmes.  
  
-Sakura...  
  
Il vint à moi et m'enlaça fermement.  
  
« Je ne peux lui demander! Je sais que qu'au fond de moi je ne veux pas savoir! Pas du tout! Ma peau pressée contre la sienne était en quelque sortes réconfortante... me prouvant que pour maintenant, il était réel. Le jeune homme pour lequel je mourrais est réel. »  
  
-Sy...Syaoran... qui était-ce? Demandais-je, espérant qu'il me dirait que ce n'était pas sa mère, espérant qu'il me dirait que j'avais tors et que je n'avais aucune raisons d 'être inquiète...  
  
-Tu sais parfaitement qui c'était Sakura...dit-il doucement.  
  
-Oui...  
  
Quelques larmes coulèrent encore sur mon visage.  
  
-M...Mais pourquoi?  
  
Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé sur mon épaule... il pleurait...  
  
-Elle veut vraiment que je retourne en Chine...  
  
« CRING! L'as-tu entendu? As-tu entendu mon c?ur qui vient de se briser? L'as-tu entendu, Syaoran? »  
  
-Elle... elle m'a trouvé quelque chose...dit-il entre ses hoquets...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandai-je avec frayeur tout en sanglotant plus fort.  
  
Il brisa notre étreinte pour me laisser vois son visage désespéré... aucune trace de sourire y était présente...  
  
« Ce doit être très sérieux si tu veux me faire face pour me le dire... Syaoran... je t'aime... »  
  
-Une fiançée...  
  
*** Owari  
  
Peu importe le nombre de personne qui me le demanderont je ne ferai plus de suite à ce fanfic. C'est la fin... 


End file.
